Misunderstood Love
by RocheyXen
Summary: what would happen to the Love Bella and Edward have for Each other if Bella is Forced to love Edward by the rest of the Cullens.  And what if Edward Falls for Bella through Alice's Thoughts?  Rated M due to Violence and rape Please dont read if under 15
1. Awkward First Meetings

Chapter One - Awkward First Meetings

I'm your average, ordinary girl; I hang with my friends at the Seattle mall, I love reading and listening to music and I'm the only child to Renee and Charlie Swan. I have lived in forks my entire life and nothing has changed until the day the Cullens came to town.

Now Forks Washington is a tiny town near Seattle its population is 3120 people. Everyone who live here have lived here for generations. Hardly anyone leaves or comes. That is until today.

My friend Angela is on the welcoming committee, she was the first to meet them.

"Hey Ang, how was first period?"

"it was okay"

"What?"

"there are these new kids here"

"What why?"

"Because they moved here because their father is a Dr and Forks Hospital asked him to come"

"Oh.. What are they like?"

"There are five of them. All gorgeous, three are in year 12 and the other two are in year 11."

"Wow fresh blood in Forks. That's gonna get some gossip going"

"What are they like?"

"Their kind weird… that gave me the creeps"

"Are they in the cafeteria now?"

"They're over there" she said nodding her head to the side. They were sitting in the corner of the room. No wonder we couldn't see them straight away... They were sitting still in their seats not eating or talking to each other.

Looking closer at them, they didn't look anything alike except two. The two that looked alike had blond hair and were both about the same height except one was a girl, the other a boy. The male next to the blond girl was huge and muscular; he had puppy eyes and brown, short hair. The girl next to the blond boy was pixie like in every way she had black hair and. The last Cullen was a boy around the same height and the twins but had scruffy, bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and the only thing all the Cullen's had in common was their eye colour which was a rich golden.

Sitting there looking at them I felt like they were on the runway or something they looked like super models. It was then I realised that I couldn't keep staring at them like the rest of the school was as that would probably just hurt their feelings and make them feel uncomfortable. So instead I went back to eating my salad and drinking my banana milk.

"So Ang, are any of them single?" Mike asked.

Thank god today he wasn't asking me out. It was Mike's usual thing to ask me out about 12 times a day. As the Cullen's were way better looking than me I could finally get some peace and quiet.

"No their altogether"

"Like together?"

"Yeah"

"Gross"

"Oh shut up Mike... They're adopted. Mr and Mrs Cullen can't have any children of their own so they adopt."

"Oh well that's okay then"

"What Mike siblings can't be in love with each other now?"

"No they can but if they're related it's just weird. Don't you think Bella?"

I just sat quietly eating away at me salad pretending not to have heard they're gossiping and raving. Instead I just looked out the window at the rain and clouds in which this town is famous for. I loved the rain and the cold and hated the sun and the heat that never came. On sunny, warm days I would stay at home and reading in the bathroom just because the bathroom was the best place to escape the heat and sun.

My mother often worried about me spending all day in there but she would always say 'it's lucky we have two bathrooms.' I wanted school to be over so I could go down to La Push reservation and see my boyfriend Jacob. Sure he was like 2 years younger than me but who cares it's not like we're having sex or anything.

**DING**

Thank god the bell finally rang for the end of lunch I can go to Biology and English and then go home and see Jake. I walked into biology and I saw the Pixie-like stranger sitting in my seat.

"Excuse me but that's my seat" I said to her after walking beside the table.

"Oh My... I'm sorry, do you mind if I'm your lab partner."

"Not at all"

This Pixie was acting strange it was as if she knew something I didn't about myself, the way she kept staring at me like I had a fish on my head.

"I'm Bella by the way"

"I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella, Can I ask you a Question and tell me if I'm being to straight forward here but would you like to hang out after school?"

"Um... sorry but I have plans already how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Great"

She was bouncing up and down in her chair like I had just given a child a lolly pop. The hour went by quickly and I was anxious for the day to end. I hadn't seen Jake all weekend as his dad, my dad and Jake went fishing all weekend and I was stuck at home with my stupid assessment tasks.

Just as Alice was about to ask me something else the bell rang and I ran out the door and straight into someone who caught me before I fell face first into the floor.

"Thanks and sorry" I said looking up to find the scruffy bronzed haired Cullen

"No that was my bad I shouldn't have walked so close to the doorway"

"Thanks again. But I have to go!"

I quickly walked away to English. English went by quite quickly; by the time the last bell rang I was ready to go down to La Push. I missed my Jakey. I ran as quickly as I could without falling to my Chevy truck. Only to once again fall over in a pot hole full of water and head straight for the ground. I was bracing myself for full impact but it was stopped yet again by strong, muscular arms.

"Thanks" I said when I was placed back up right

"Don't mention it"

"I'm Bella by the way."

"Edward Cullen"

"I'm sorry to seem rude but I must be going"

"It was nice meeting you" he yelled behind me as I ran off to my truck.

_Down at La Push_

"Sorry Bella but Jake isn't back yet"

"Could you tell him I dropped by"

"Of course"

"See you Billy"

"Bye"

The drive home was a lonely one. I had been expecting to be going to Port Angeles with Jake but lately he had seemed distant, like us being together wasn't enough anymore. Once I got home I ran upstairs to do my homework when I got a text.

**(Bold is Jake)**

**Bella sorry I missed you today. **

**Can I come round I have something to tell you.**

**Jake**

Um… sure. I'll see you soon

Love Bella

Jake was here sooner than the 10 minutes it took me to get from La push to my house. He was banging on the door which was very much unlike him.

"BELLA I know you're in there"

Oh shit he was drunk again.

"BELLA answer the door"

I hate it when he did this….


	2. Edward's New Found LOVE 3

Chapter two - Edward's New Found Love!

EPOV

I was listening to the thoughts of people in my sibling's classes but when I reached Alice's Bio class and heard that she was talking to a girl called Bella. I freaked out. I thought the idea was to stay invisible?

Obviously Alice had had a vision about this girl and was trying to figure out why! Alice knew the rules better than the rest of us she would hammer it into us if we forgot and would make us go on one of her all day shopping trip to make us remember she really was an evil little Pixie.

Looking into Alice's thoughts this girl Bella was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long brown hair down to her hips, and big chocolate brown eyes, and from what Alice smelt her scent was a mixture of Freesias and sunshine.

Her scent made my mouth water, thank god the bell rang I had to leave the class and get to Alice's before Alice left. I was so focused on getting to Alice I ran straight into Bella. I stopped breathing immediately when I realised who it was.

"Thanks and sorry" she said once I had caught her.

"No that was my bad I shouldn't have walked so close to the doorway"

"Thanks again. But I have to go!"

She seemed impatient to get away. Maybe Alice did her job and scared her off… I tried listening to her thoughts but where I was focusing my energy it was as if no one was there.

"Huh" I said just as Alice walked out of the classroom

"What is it Edward?"

"I can't hear that girl Bella's thoughts"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I came to find you cause you were breaking the rules and then I ran into her and it was as if she couldn't get away quick enough"

"She isn't scared of me"

"How do you know?"

"Because we're hanging out tomorrow afternoon"

"Why?"

"Because I asked her too"

"Why?"

"Eddie if you say that one more time I'll find a place for that Why"

"I hate when you call me that"

"I know" she said pixie hopping down the hall to her next class...

I'll have to ask her late what she had planned, because at that moment in time she was singing Pocketful of sunshine in Spanish. She was obviously trying to hide her vision from me again but I would pull it out of her.

6th hour couldn't go fast enough. I had Gym and although I'm vampire and have many great traits including speed I had to move at human pace.

When the Bell, finally rang I went straight to my car to meet the others, but on my way I saw Bella running a little too quickly straight for a pot hole... Shit.

I ran as fast as I could towards her and caught her just in time before she went face first into the mucky ground.

"Thanks" she said after I put her back upright.

"Don't mention it"

"I'm Bella by the way."

"Edward Cullen"

"I'm sorry to seem rude but I must be going"

"It was nice meeting you" I yelled as she ran for her truck... 'Strange Girl' I thought to myself.

_At Home_

"Alice can I talk to you"

"What's up Eddie?"

"Why did you choose Bella to talk to today?"

"Because I had a vision about her"

"Yeah and what happened in that Vision?"

"She became one of us"

"WHAT? That can't happen."

"Why?"

"Because she is too special"

"How would you know you haven't even talked to her?"

"Yeah I have but that's not the point, her blood appeals to me"

"So you like her?"

"No... Well I don't know"

"You either do or you don't?"

"I do Alice. But I can't be with her she is so fragile and human and I could kill her"

"But you won't if you try to get to know her. Why don't you come with us tomorrow?"

"But it's you're girly time"

"So like Bella is going to care"

"But she probably has a boyfriend"

"Okay so I'll ask her"

Just then Alice's face went blank and her eyes went all unfocused.

"Alice what is it?" I asked when it finished

"I don't know. Bella's future just disappeared"

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"It just disappeared. See"

She showed me her vision, as I try not to listen in on my siblings.

"Oh My Fucking God" I said running for my car

"Where are you going?"

"To find her"

"But how will you find her?"

"I'll follow her scent"


	3. That's What Friends Are For :

Chapter three – That's What Friends Are For.

BPOV

Jake had been banging on the door for five minutes straight. I was too scared to let him in because the last time he came around drunk he backhanded me so hard I was in the hospital for a week with head injuries.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I had answered the door knowing full well that Jacob was drunk, usually when he was drunk he came around and cried in self-pity. Jake came in looking sad and doubtful as he always did. _

"_Bella why do you love me?"_

"_What sort of question is that Jake? You already know the answer to that"_

"_I DIDN'T ASK IF I KNEW THE ANSWER I ASKED WHY YOU LOVE ME."_

_WHACK!_

_He hit me in the middle of my right cheek; I landed on the coffee table face up and lying in a pool of my own blood. Then black out!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This time was different though I could feel it.

"I'm going to regret this" I said under my breath as I opened the door.

"Hello Bells..." Jake said rather evilly.

"Seth? Sam? What are you doing here?"

"We're with him" they said slurred and just as evilly.

"Hey guys what do you think of Bella today?"

"She looks gorgeous as always" said Sam

"I bet she looks better Naked"

Holy shit this is not good…

**WARNING RAPE scene Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

_The next thing I knew the three of them had my tied up against my bed. Sam and Seth on either side of my head and Jacob near my feet. Jacob was the first one naked trying to pull my pants and underwear down to expose my privates. Sam and Seth did the same but were struggling to undo my bra. Jacob was now trying to ply open my legs. But I was refusing with a passion. I knew yelling and screaming would do nothing to save me as all my neighbouring houses were holiday houses and no one lived in them full time._

_Now Sam and Seth had managed to under my bra and were grabbing my breasts hard, and giving me nipple cripples as they thought I was enjoying it. Next they were kissing me everywhere and then trying to stick their lengths down my throat. Jacob had ply my legs open and was now licking and sucking on my clitoris enjoying every moment of it. _

_When Sam had his Length in my mouth just far enough I bit down as hard as I could… and when _Jake was_ playing with himself and let go of my legs I pushed my legs together as tight as I could in order to and scare them off.. But it didn't work... Sam went back to biting and roughly grabbing my breasts Seth was trying to make out with me and Jake was getting ready to insert himself into me. _

_When he was ready he opened my legs as far as he could with his knees pulled my hips up onto his thighs and thrusted as hard as he could into me. I screamed in pain. With this going on around be I began to lose consciousness as Seth and Sam started scratching my body till it bled. Jacob was moaning loud, and when he was done Sam and Seth had their go too. I laid there not making any sound, not moving, trying not to provoke them._

**END OF SCENE.**

When they were done they spat on me and told me I was good for nothing but sex. That no one would ever love me because I was used and broken. When they left, they left me tied to my bed, and waiting for my dad Charlie to get home.

About 10 minutes after they left I heard a knock at the door. Then another one and another.

"Bella, I know your home open up the door. It's me Alice."

"ALICE THE DOOR SHOULD BE UNLOCKED" I yelled.

"Bella Where are you?"

"UP STAIRS AND TO THE LEFT"

She was in front of me before I could finish the instruction.

"Oh Bella what happened?"

I began to cry.

"C... c… can you p…p... Please just untie me" I said between breaths

Once she untied me, she found me some clothes and helped me get dressed.

"Bella what happened? Can I call you a Doctor? I can call my dad"

"No thanks Alice. I'll be fine and as for what happened my boyfriend and his mates just raped me."

"Did they use protection?"

I didn't answer to afraid of what she might say if I answered truthfully. Would she hate me. I am worthless after all.

"From that silence I'm guessing no. Do you wanna come sleep over at my house? It is Friday and you'll be safe there"

"Um can I just call my dad and tell him I'm going?"

"Sure. I'll pack you a bag"

"Thanks Alice"

"You're Welcome Bella. Plus that's what friends are for"

**Please Review.. First Person to review will be in Chapter 5...**


	4. My Pour Bella

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to finish chapter four. I have been so busy with school this term..**

**2 weeks left so i should be able to write more quickly just after christmas.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter four – My Pour Bella

EPOV

I saw the whole thing, Bella being raped by those mutts. i wish I could have done something to help her, other than just sit perched in the tree outside her window, but all I could do was call Alice and ask her to come and help Bella. I didn't tell her what was going on, I just asked her to come and come fast.

When Alice arrived I knew Bella would be coming home with her. I ran home as quickly as I could and got changed into something that looked more natural for a home environment. Alice called me as soon as I finished getting dressed.

"Edward?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Go to the supermarket and get anything that looks advertising take Esme even, just hurry as I'm bringing Bella home."

"Will do Bye"

That was the end of conversation; I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Mum?"

"Yes Dear"

"Will you please come down to the supermarket with me?"

"Of course dear but whatever for?"

"Alice is bringing home a friend from school and I'll explain on the way. Let's go" I said hurrying her out to my silver Volvo.

On the way I explained everything from me being in love with this girl to her being raped by the mutts.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy for you" was all she could say after I told her everything else that's all she can say. "Of course we will have to get whoever did this to her"

"Mum their La Push kids we can't touch them!"

"Wanna make a bet"

"Not against you no"

Esme and I drove to the nearest supermarket which just so happened to be NEWTONS. Which was owned by a kid called Mike's family. We walked into the store as quickly as human pace would let us and brought fruit, milk, cereal, pretty much anything vegetarians would eat. I only knew Bella was a vegetarian as she ate nothing but salad and fruit at school so it was the most obvious guess.

Esme and I brought enough food to feed an army even though Bella would be the only one eating it.

"Esme how are we going to get Bella to believe we're human if we don't eat human food while she's at our house?"

"We'll just have to grin and bear it"

"Yum" I said sarcastically

"At least we have a great gag reflex" Esme said trying to use her none existing humour.

_**BACK AT THE CULLEN'S**_

"Emmett please help Edward with the groceries"

"Sure Esme"

While Emmett and I put away the human food which Emmett kept pulling faces at. Alice and Bella came up the drive way in Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Great just great" Rose snapped "Alice brought the human home and now we have to life with whatever the fuck is the matter with her"

"Rosalie" Esme snapped back "Yes Bella is human but you could at least show some respect she has just gone through the same thing as you did"

"Well whoop Dee fucking do. I got over it. She will too"

"Rosalie just go to your place I can't stand to be near you at the moment"

Rose left furiously taking Emmett with her but Emmett would return as soon as Rose was calmed down and to see the girl who had stolen my heart.

This was the moment I had been waiting for in my 109 years of existence, having the girl of my dreams staying in my house to hopefully fall in love with me. I was hoping more than anything that Esme liked her. As Bella would probably be staying the weekend and so we could all get to know her better.

The car had come to a stop just outside the door, and we could all hear Bella's heartbeat race. She was nervous, that is how she should feel walking into a house of Vampires. But she hadn't been scared of Alice in Bio or myself in the hall way or when I stopped her falling into the puddle.

"Nervous... hmmm..." I said loud enough only for the family inside to hear.

"We should at least look like we've been busy instead of standing in the doorway" Jasper suggested. "Edward grab the TV remote and put it on something maybe the movie channel"

Jasper and Alice were always watching the movie channel on austar as Alice is a hopeless romantic and Jasper loves to keep her happy. The door handle turned slowly and Alice pushed open the door.

**Merry Christmas guy if i dont get to finish chapter 5 before hand but i hope too..**


	5. Meeting the Cullens

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Cullens

BPOV

_**Phone call to Charlie**_

"Dad is it okay if I stay at a friend's house for the weekend as you will be fishing?"

"Sure Bells just leave an address. Are you taking your phone?"

"Yeah…. I'll keep it on me at all times."

"Okay don't worry about the address then. Stay with your friend for as long as you like. Who is it by the way?"

"It's Alice Cullen"

"Oh well it's good to know your making new friends Mike Newton and that Jessica aren't the nicest people."

"I got to go day I'll see you Monday night'

"Love you Bells"

"Ditto"

_**End call**_

"Is everything okay with you coming over?" Alice asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. Alice I didn't know I was moving in" I said as I walked into the entrance hall and saw that Alice had pack 4 bags of clothes, 2 bags of school work and 1 toiletry bag.

"Be prepared"

"Well I'm all set then if you're sure I have enough stuff."

"Let's go then"

The drive to the Cullen's was a short one as Alice broken every law in Forks on the way to her house. When I confronted her about her driving she said "its okay I never get caught and if I do I just use my wits"

Alice turned off the highway and onto a long dirt road that was covered by the canopy of the white alder, the trees canopies were intertwined so much that the entire road was covered by what looked like an arch way, and at the end of the road was a big, white house, which had three stories and big glasses windows to let in heaps of light.

"Wow your house is amazing" I said before I could stop myself. The Cullen house made the rest of Forks look like it was made by ancient native people, made of just mud and sticks. Just like the Cullen children the house should have been in magazines all over the world. It was perfect just like them.

"I'm glad you like it Bella."

"Would you mind giving me a quick briefing of who is who and what their like?" I said nervously. I wasn't nervous because they looked like Greek gods. I was nervous because I was scared that they wouldn't like me and I am just ordinary after all.

"Okay, Edward is the Bronze, scruffy haired boy who loves music, reading and mostly just being alone. Jasper is my boyfriend who loves me for who I am and he is blonde just like his twin sister Rose who is bitchy at the best of times and is out at a friend's house tonight. Emmett is her boyfriend and he is just a big, giant teddy bear who is harmless but easily excited. Esme is our Adopted mother and she treats everyone with respect and has brown hair and a heart shaped face. She'll love you to death, and Carlisle is her husband and our Adopted father, he is a doctor at Forks hospital and has travelled the world for work. "

"Wow... I wish I had brothers and sisters but mum and dad said I was enough to deal with at the time and aren't really into having another child now that their older."

"I'll be your sister Bella. We'll be great friends anyway"

"You seem really sure of that Alice"

"I have a good feeling about you and I'm never wrong about this stuff"

"Can I ask you another question Alice before we go inside" I said because we were now pulled up outside the front door.

"Sure Bella what is it?"

"Do you think what happened tonight is a sign that Jake and I aren't right for each other?"

Alice was silent for what seemed like forever before answering.

"Bella I can't answer that for you. I wish I could but it's really only your choice plus if you say no we're not meant to be there are plenty of guys who would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now can we please go inside I'm freezing out here"

"Oh my goodness sorry Alice I was so worried about asking questions I didn't realise it was cold."

"It's okay. Are you ready to meet my family?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be"

We got my stuff out of the car and walked up the stairs onto the wooden veranda; Alice shuffled my bags into one hand and opened the white front door. I was expecting everyone to rush and help us out. But everyone was way too busy watching a movie in what sounded like the lounge room. It sounded like Adam Sandler's wedding singer and everyone was laughing at one of the scenes.

"Hello can someone help please" Alice said impatiently.

Jasper was there to help her in just moments, Edward and Esme came in to help as well.

"Hi you must be Bella. I'm Esme."

"Hello Mrs Cullen"

"Please dear it's just Esme."

"Okay. Sorry to barge in on you like this"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Alice made a friend today. Jasper and Edward will take your things up to Edward's room"

"No... No... I don't want to intrude. Plus Edward should really have his room. I'll just sleep on the lounge."

"Bella don't be silly Edward's Bed is the most comfortable and Edward is staying in Rose's room tonight."

"Well if you sure?"

"Please dear come and have a cup of tea?"

"Sorry Esme but I don't drink tea or coffee."

"How about milo then?"

"Umm... Sure. I could use a hot milo to help me sleep"

After having my milo Alice showed me around the house. Everything was so perfectly organised and clean. I felt like I was in a museum at least the Cullens seemed to like me.

"And this is Edward's room" she said concluding the tour "Is there anything you need?"

"Um.. no thank you Alice I just need to rest"

"Okay ill see you in the morning and if you need anything I put my number in your phone."

"Thanks Alice" I said before opening the door to Edward's room and finding everything was just like the rest of the house. I walked into the room said goodnight to Alice and closed the door. Going to my bag, getting my PJs and getting changed before climbing into the huge bed and crying myself to sleep.

"things have to get better" I said to myself before falling to sleep.


	6. Whats wrong with Charlie

**hey guys sorry it's been a while hope you like this chapter Please review and tell me **

**xoxo**

Chapter 6 – What's wrong with Charlie?

BPOV

I cried for what seemed like forever. The tears never stopped falling. Every time I tried to pull myself together I was forced back down again remembering that the person who was meant to love me had just done the worst possible thing in a relationship.

I grabbed my phone which I'm assuming Alice had put there and sent a message.

_(Bella Is Italic)_

_What do I do about this situation?_

_Love Bella._

**The hardest thing in life is forgiving but the easiest is blaming yourself.**

**Should I come see you?**

**Love Alice**

This was a hard decision did I want to talk to Alice and have her whole family laugh at me?

Or did I want to just leave it and wait to talk to Jake?

_Would you mind I don't want to be alone now!_

The message was sent and Alice was in the doorway.

"Hi" she said quietly "Can I come in?"

"Of course Alice this is your house"

"I know but it is considered rude not to ask"

I would never understand that phrase as it was her house and I was a guest. I could understand me asking to enter a room but not them asking me.

"Is there something you need Bella?"

"Not exactly I would like some company though?" it came out a question which was very uncommon for me as I was always so sure of myself.

"Okay Bella, Is there anything you want to do?"

"Um…. I would love to get to know you and your family better. I feel a little rude for not being downstairs or being hidden in a room"

"Don't worry about that too much, Bella. We understand"

"Did you tell them?"

"I told my mum but that's all."

"Thanks Alice. I hope I'm not intruding on you and your family to much?"

"Not at all, but do you want to come down stairs and join in games night?"

"Um…. Sure"

I really wasn't sure on what to expect of games night. Charlie and I never had it as he was always either busy with work or fishing. Alice and I walked down the two flights of stairs and returned to the family room where everyone was playing the FRIENDS version of Scene it.

"OMG I love this game" Alice squealed excitedly.

"I don't even know who FRIENDS are?"

"OMG really?"

"Are they a band?"

"OMG…."

"Alice stop saying that" Edward said a little annoyed.

"Sorry… I just can't believe you don't know the TV show FRIENDS."

After Alice's hour rant about how FRIENDS was a show in the 1990's starting in 94 and finishing in 2004. And how the characters Monica, Rachael, Phoebe, Ross, Chandler and Joey were friends and the television show was all about them and how if they weren't together in a relationship, they were bitching about something else and every episode was about nothing but the six characters in which the show was famous for.

I was so amazed that I had miss so much growing up. But between growing up with Renee and Charlie and Charlie always watching tv there was no room for me to watch anything but sports.

"Alice can we start the game now" Edward groaned but winked at me as if it was an inside joke.

I would have to ask Alice about that later.

"Sure Bella do you want to Play or do you want to play something else?"

Just as I was about to answer, my phone began ringing.

"Just give me a minute or so please" I said before leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

The number was a private one and I dint know anyone with a private number so I answering

**PHONE CALL **

"Hello Bella Swan speaking" I was always taught to answer the phone like this and to be polite.

"Bella? …. You have to …. Charlie…"

The line was unrealible.

"Charlie? Is that you?"

"Bella….. Home….."

And then the line went dead.

**END CALL**

I ran back inside. "Alice?"

"Yeah Bella What's wrong?"

"I have to go home"

"Why? Isn't your dad out fishing?"

"Yeah but something is wrong"

"How do you know?"

"Cause the line was breaking up and all I got was Bella, Charlie and Home"

"Did you know the number?"

"No… Alice I have to go home"

"Ring Charlie first and make sure he is okay please"

"Okay.."

**Phone call**

"Hello this is Chief Swan"

"Dad?"

"Hahaha got you please leave a message after the beep"

Beeeeeeeep

"Dad it's Bella please Call me back when you get this?"

**End Call**

"Alice can we please go and at least check the house?"

"Okay but only if we take the Boys?"

"Fine Let's just go…."


End file.
